testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Unicornsta
Name: Charlie Unicornsta Age: 18 District: WHATEVER! Weapon: Umm… Convincing? Strengths: He can talk out of things… unless it’s his two annoying siblings… Weaknesses: He gets annoyed, easily. He is also really grumpy… Oh, he can get PISSED OFF. History: It all started one day when his mommy and daddy decided to give him his two younger siblings to watch after and then left. His younger siblings from there on have bugged him to death. So, one day, he was just watching some TV when his siblings said they wanted to go to Candy Mountain. They then lead him to Candy Mountain in which the sign jumped to life and started singing. Finally, he walked into the cave. His brother replied, “See you later, Charlie.” A metal door then closed and he was knocked out. He woke up in the house to find one of his kidneys missing. Later on, they decided to go find some “amulet” and claimed they had to return it to the Banana King. They traveled to the Temple in which another song took place. Then they said that Charlie was the Banana King and he magically started to float in the air. They disappeared and he fell to the ground. When he woke up, he walked back to their house. He walked and found everything missing. He sighed and curled up on the floor. Much later, while walking, they appeared out of no where and lead him, staying stuff about watching out for “Oomoo’s” and “Yomyom’s” and “Blehblehbleh’s” and “Narslag’s”. Then, somehow, they walked into the water to go find a Snowman. They came across a door and they spoke of how the door could see into your mind and soul, and then replied with, “Just kidding.” They continued on and encountered a whale, narwhal, and then a song came by. Charlie meet a really stalker-ish Starfish. Then he continued on to find the Snowman, but his siblings weren’t there. They put him to sleep with sleeping gas and then he woke up to find his kidney on the Snowman. Finally, he was home resting when they came. They said they should go to the moon. Clearly mad, he says, “Fine! I might as well go!” They then turned the world upside down and they went to the moon. Once landing, a giant millipede showed up. It sang about how it was amazing and gorgeous. Then it exploded just like everything else. They then walked into a cave in which a bomb was. It was counting down. They disappeared into thin air back to Earth, leaving Charlie. Then the Starfish returned and told Charlie to wish he was back home. Charlie did so and the Starfish exploded, but Charlie appeared back home. His siblings were upset that they had failed. Personality: Grumpy, really mean. He hates people. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab a pack, get out of there. Game Strategy: Pray that his siblings do not send him a sponsor gift. Stay alive. Feast Strategy: Fight and die so his siblings are forever gone from his life. Category:Tributes Category:Owned by Rainfacestar